dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Knight
For a full and better looking page, click here Into the Knight 'is the future DC superhero movie featuring Bob Kane's ''Batman. The movie is directed by Francis Ford Coppola, who is known for his famous Godfather series. He is joined by his long-time friend Larry J Franco in the producing of the film. Coppola was also able to get most of the crew form ''Batman Begins ''to join the movie's production. Stars of the film include Eric Bana as Batman, Hayden Christensen as Robin/Nightwing, and Kate Beckinsale as Selina Kyle. The movie was set to be filmed in 2010, but due to a small fire destroying half of the set, the movie was pushed back to 2012 and to be released in 2013. The movie is planned to have nothing to do with the Dark Knight Trilogy, creating its own storyline. Cast Main Cast Secondary Cast James McAvoyas '''Doctor Jeremiah Arkham John Hodgman as J'ack Ryder' Holly Valance as''' Vicki Vale''' Erick Avari as Senator/Warden Quincy Sharpe Leland Orser as Detective Ethan Bennet Rose Byrne as Detective Angel Rojas Chad Clevenas Officer Wallace "Wally" Steeghs Jason Flemyngas Detective Harvey Bullock Dakota Goyoas Teen Bruce Wayne Connor Priceas Teen Thomas Elliot Dov Davidoffas Officer William North Beau Bridgesas Maxie Zeus Characters Bruce Wayne/Batman-''' Bruce Wayne grew up in Wayne Manor a wealthy child. His parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne loved their young and only son who which they spoiled. At age 8, Bruce witnessed the death of his parents in the alley of the Monarch Theatre at the hands of a mugger named Joe Chill. After traveling the world, Bruce grew up to be a strong young man, and vowed to be a keeper of justice. He adopted the identity of Batman, a secret only known by trusted butler, Alfred Pennyworth, business adviser Lucius Fox and sidekick Dick Grayson/Robin. Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing-''' '''Former circus performer, Dick Grayson of the Flying Graysons of Haly Circus witnessed his parents' deaths as they fall to their doom on their circus act. Then being adopted by Bruce Wayne and discovering his secret, Grayson adopted the name "Robin" and joined Batman in his adventures around Gotham. '''Selina Kyle- '''A wealthy citizen of Gotham, Selina Kyle became the lover of Bruce Wayne, yet not knowing that he is secretly Batman. She has incredible flexibility and strength, though nothing is known of her past. '''Alfred Pennyworth- Butler of the Wayne family, Alfred knows Bruce Wayne's and Dick Grayson's secrets and aids them when possible. Commissioner James Gordon- Commissioner of the Gotham City Police, James Gordon is the husband of Barbara Gordon and uncle/Adoptive Father of his niece, Barbara. He is also a trusted ally to Batman, and is a close friend of his alter ego, Bruce Wayne. Julian Day/Calendar Man- 'A psycho criminal who at first started with minor bank robberies, then escalated to mass murders, Julian Day A.K.A The Calendar Man is the first antagonist in the movie. '''Doctor Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow- '''A former great psychologist, Johnathan Crane turned to crime when the bank took everything he had. And as if that wasn't enough, his wife killed in a mugging at Park Row. Using his famous fear gas, Crane was able to grow an army of henchmen from the citizens of Gotham, with his new title: The Scarecrow. '''Victor Zsasz-' A former billionaire genius, Victor Zsasz went insane for unknown reasons, killing anyone who crossed his path. Kept in Arkham Asylum, Batman uses Zsasz for tips on how to capture villains, for it takes one to know one. 'Thomas Wayne- '''Father of Bruce Wayne and husband to Martha Wayne, Thomas Wayne was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and well-known around Gotham. He met his untimely end at the hands of a mugger after a show at the Monarch Theatre along with his wife. '''Martha Wayne- '''Mother of Bruce Wayne and wife to Thomas Wayne, Martha Kane Wayne died along side her husband after a show at the Monarch Theatre to the hands of a mugger. '''Thomas Elliot/Hush-' Thomas Elliot grew up with abusive parents that he eventually killed. After the sorrow of what he had done, he found solace in his friendship with Bruce Wayne after he too had lost his parents. But when Elliot told Bruce about how he killed his own parents, Bruce cut off all ties with Thomas, calling him a madman who should be locked up. 'Lucius Fox- '''The CEO of Wayne Enterprises after that death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Lucius grew up with Thomas Wayne and they grew to be close friends. As a business manager, Bruce Wayne contacted Fox when Wayne Enterprises soon grew into bankruptcy. The company began a restoration and returned to its former success. '''Joe Chill- '''A lowlife scrub, Joe Chill wanted to make a quick buck and decided to rob the Waynes after a show at the Monarch, with his gun he tried to scare off the Waynes into giving him some of their jewelry. His finger slipped and he had killed Thomas Wayne. Realizing he couldn't leave a witness, he killed Martha as well. He pointed the gun at Bruce, but he couldn't kill a child, so dropped the gun and ran-off. Harvey Dent- The "Apollo" of Gotham City, Harvey Dent is the heroic and kind-hearted Defense Attorney of Gotham, and close friends with Bruce Wayne. '''Gilda Dent- '''Wife of Defense Attorney Harvey Dent, Gilda Dent doesn't work and is a stay-at-home mom with her son, Harvey Dent, Jr. Barbara Gordon- The adoptive daughter of Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon is a teenager interested in the life of Gotham's hero: Batman. She also has a fatal attraction to Dick Grayson, which he doesn't know of. '''Barbara Eileen Gordon-Kean-' The wife of Commissioner James Gordon, Mrs. Gordon works as a Doctor's assistant at Gotham City Hospital. 'Doctor Amadeus Arkham Jr.-' Grandson of the found of Arkham Asylum, Amadeus Arkham Jr. passes away a few weeks before the "Arkham Riots". Doctor Harleen Quinzel- Dr. Harleen Quinzel is a part of the employees of Arkham Asylum. '''Aaron Cash- '''The lead security officer of Arkham Asylum, Aaron Cash has only one hand due to a battle in the "Arkham Riots". '''Doctor Jeremiah Arkham- The son of Amadeus Arkham Jr., Jeremiah mysteriously disappears when he finds out that Quincy Sharpe wold be taking over Arkham Asylum rather than himself. Senator Quincy Sharpe- A senator of Gotham, Quincy Sharpe becomes the new warden of Arkham Asylum. Plot Chapter I: Dark Depression Bruce Wayne lives the life of glory, a true life of wealth and everything he could ever ask for. And recently, he has been attracted to the aristocrat, single woman of Gotham City, Selina Kyle. But after a hangover party at the Kyle Manor, Bruce and his adopted son, Dick Grayson, are visited by Mayor Hill and the Dent couple. During the meeting, of which Bruce was late to, Hill had offered the position of warden of Arkham Asylum. Filling the spot of the late Amadeus Arkham, Jr. Bruce declines the offer, and instead insists of the Senator Quincy Sharpe to run Arkham Asylum. Hill and the Dents take this offer and leave it as be. When they leave, Bruce and Dick retreat into a secret cave, followed by their loyal butler Alfred Pennyworth. When there, they become their amazing alter egos, the vigilantes Batman and Robin. The two scour they rooftops of Gotham City, heading into Park Row and then onto the top of ACE Chemical Processing Plant. From there, Bruce and Dick receive a call from Alfred telling them that Calendar Man had been seen on the Gotham Bridge and that he'd send the Robin Bike and Bat-Mobile to be dropped off. With the arrival of the motorized vehicles, Bruce and Dick go their separate ways: Dick riding among to rooftops and Bruce cruising the streets. They came to find the Calendar Man skipping along the the bridge, humming "Ring Around the Rosie" and shooting rounds of his .44 Magnum into the sky. Bruce arrives on the south end and begins pursuing by foot to catch Calendar Man. Dick, on the other hand continues to the last building before the Gotham River, where he departs from the Robin Bike and begins to glide towards the skipping Calendar Man, who shoots the incoming Dick; Dick begins to plummet into the river. Adrenaline rushes through Bruce's blood and he strikes down Calendar Man and snaps his arm. Bruce runs to an edge of the bridge and searches all over the river, screaming "Robin!", but he is gone. Soon after, the police arrive, including Commissioner James Gordon and Wally Steeghs(original character). Bruce almost immediately leaves the scene, even ignoring the blessing and greetings from Gordon. Bruce returns to his manor, quiet and in shock. Alfred questions him, but Bruce walks off and into the Bat Cave and sits in the chair; Bruce begins to sob. Alfred follows Bruce down and, once again, asks what has happened and where is Dick? Bruce tells Alfred that Dick was shot and plummeted to the Gotham River, never found. Alfred and Bruce sit in silence for minutes upon minutes, until Bruce gets up and walks up to his room. The next morning, Alfred, with the stain of tears on his face, finds Bruce with 6 bottles of whiskey next to his bed, and another in Bruce's hand hanging of the side of the bed. Alfred cleans the mess and exits quietly. Chapter II: No Real Solace Bruce Wayne continued to empty out his liquor cabinet, the Wayne Manor was a wreck for Alfred spent all his time in bed; only after 3 days. Bruce waddled out of bed on the fourth day and sat down in the dining room. He sat in the chair Dick sat in; memories running through his mind, the voice of Dick. He sobbed again, but before he could get into full heaves, the phone rang. It was Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, calling to see why Bruce had not shown up in few days. Bruce said that he had outrageous migraines and wasn't feeling well. He cut the conversation short by hanging up the phone and walking back to bed, still hearing Dick's voice. Dick awakens in a cave, tables and lab equipment are seen, but that is the last thing on Dick's mind. A man, lean, dirty, with an unshaven beard, glasses and balding hair sits in a chair in front of Dick; smiling. Dick is instantly scared but his head begins ringing. He tries to plug his ears, but his right ear is blocked off with some sort of device. The man begins to speak, stating the Dick is his son. Dick struggles, and is quickly electrocuted, then agrees with whatever the man says. The man helps Dick off the ground and showcases him around their home. Among the walls, there are certificates, awards; all titled to Doctor Johnathan Crane. Along with the awards, their are pictures of a man similar looking to the man who was leading Dick; but happier, with long brown hair, great youth.... and a woman. The man took Dick to the back of the cave where there was an enclosed, cylindrical case about 7 feet in height. The man opened the container and it revealed a suit black suit with tubes containing some sort of blue liquids, running throughout the arms and the legs of the suit. In the middle, there was a blue "wing" with glowed in the darkness. The doctor announced it as the "Nightwing Battle Suit 6200"; a suit that increased the average man's battle awareness, endurance, strength and wits, yet hides all traces that would be left behind. Bruce is visited by Selina Kyle the following night, inquiring Bruce's disappearance. He tells her that he had loss someone close to him and he wanted to be alone for a while. He slowly persuaded her to leave, and she did, leaving him with a kiss. Later that night, Bruce drove down to the Gotham City Bridge and looked over the area of which Dick had fallen. Bruce then pulled out a rose from his coat, and dropped it over the edge. Chapter III: Return of Batman Bruce continued to keep to himself in the Wayne Manor, along with Alfred. Calls from Lucius Fox, Detective Harvey Bullock(old friend) and Selina Kyle. Bruce answers none and continues to drink himself further into depression. After two weeks, Alfred walks into Bruce's room and speaks to him. Alfred tells Bruce that giving up on life would only let Dick die in vain, and the only way to make Dick proud was to put down the bottle and return as the protector of Gotham City. Bruce took those words to heart and walked over to his nightstand and turned on the police radio(a gift from Commissioner Gordon to Batman). The voice in it had said that the Gotham National Bank was currently being robbed and squad cars were currently on their way to catch the thief. Bruce swiftly walked to the Bat-Cave and put on the Bat-suit, once more, after not looking at it since Dick's death. But before he leaves on the Bat-Bike, he remarks Dick's old Robin suit, nods at it, then drives off. Chapter IV: Rise of Night Batman cruised the streets of Gotham until finally reaching the Gotham National Bank, where GCPD officers surrounded the building. Batman departs from his bike and begins conversation with Gordon and Detective Ethan Bennet. They fill Batman in on the situation, to which he uses his grappling hook to reach the roof of the bank. He quickly finds the glass roof shattered, but no finger or footprints. He continues along the rooftop, then drops into it, where detectives Angel Rojas and Harvey Bullock(soon followed by Steeghs) examine the seven dead security guards that lay across the floor. Batman goes up to one with a name tag that says "Kennedy Thomas" and sees that he is covered in two shurikens. As Rojas and Steeghs bantered behind Batman, he ontinued to look around and found drops of blood far off from the bodies. He took a sample and quickly grappeled from the bank, leaving the Detectives to clean up the scene. Complete Dialogue A DC Universe Studios production A Warner Bros. Production Eric Bana, Hayden Christensen, Kate Beckinsale Pete Postlethwaite, Jeremy Cutchley Paul Ben-Victor, Edward Norton, David Brian Martin Pierce Brosnan, Milla Jovovich, Jason Stratham, Keith David and Santiago Segura Executive Producers: Francis Ford Coppola, Larry J Franko, Milly Hippard Casting by John Papsidera and Lucinda Syson Original Music by James Howard and Hans Zimmer Production Design by Nathan Crowley Film Editing by Lee Smith Director of Photography Produced by Francis Ford Coppola, Larry J Franco and Charles Roven Story by Francis Ford Coppola Written by Francis Ford Coppola, Larry J Franco Directed by Francis Ford Coppola Based off the comic books by Bob Kane Into the Knight It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon; the Wayne Manor sat there as lifeless as ever. Three figures exited a small, blue car and knocked on the main door. Another figure, an old man let them in. Alfred Pennyworth, butler to Bruce Wayne walked up the stairway to a room, carrying a tea cup on a silver platter. He opened the door to find a man lying in a bed, covered completely in blankets. “Mister Bruce, sir? It is 1:00. You should consider getting up,” Alfred announced, putting the tea on a small table next the bed. “Not now, Alfred,” Mumbled the man in the bed as her turned over. “Lemme sleep a little long…” his voice drifted off. “Please, get up, Bruce. Mister Grayson can’t entertain our guests for long,” Those last few words made Bruce jump and reveal his face. Bruce Wayne was wearing nothing besides a T-Shirt and boxers. His beard was unshaven and his eyes were bloodshot red. “Guests? What do you mean ‘guests’? ” Bruce questioned. “Mister and Misses Dent. Along with Mayor Hill, sir.” Alfred responded “Ugh… what can they possibly want?” “No clue, sir. Please, do hurry.” Alfred left the room and proceeded down stairs. Bruce threw off the blankets and rubbed his eyes. That was followed by Bruce sluggish walk out of bed to the bathroom, followed by a slam of a door. Dick Grayson sat in the den, where a fireplace was stuck to his side. In front of him, was Defense Attorney Harvey Dent, a blonde man with a magnificent smile. Next to Harvey, was his wife Gilda. She too, was blonde and had pearl earrings. They were both wearing coordinating outfits, Harvey a black suit, Gilda a black dress. Next to them was the Mayor of Gotham City: Hamilton Hill. He was balding, but the hair he did have was a brown-going-gray color. He was rather plump, and had a pocket watch in his suit, which he continued to check. Dick ran his hand through his dark brown hair, which was combed back. His suit was blue, but wasn’t buttoned. He got out of his chair and began to speak to the others: “I’m sure Bruce is on his way. Shouldn’t be too much longer…” he said doubtfully. “He’d better, I have meetings today, and not just any meetings, I mean big ones. With Amadeus Arkham dead, the asylum consistently is rioting, and the sick joke known as the 'Calendar Man'…. Life hasn’t been easy for Gotham…” Hill complained, again checking his pocket watch. “I’m sure the police are doing everything they can, Mayor Hill. Plus, the extra security at Arkham will do just fine.” Harvey responded. "Batman and Robin will be there too, no doubt about that." Dick inputted. “Heh, those two masqueraders aren’t going to do anything to help.” Scoffed Hill. Dick glanced towards Hill, but caught movement in the corner of his eye. Bruce Wayne, beard shaven, dressed in a fine blue suit, was walking down the staircase, looking 100 percent improved from 10 minutes ago. His curly hair was combed back, similar to Dick's as he strolled into the den. He shook hands with the Dents, exchanging smiles as he did. He then came to Mayor Hill and gave him a firm shake with a slight grin. Bruce then continued over to Dick, where they began to whisper: "Where have you been?" Dick interrogated. "Hangover, sorry." Bruce apologized and then stepped away from Dick and directed his eyes towards Mayor Hill. “I understand we have business to attend to, Mr. Hill.” Bruce stated. “Yes… Bruce, I believe you caught word of the riots of Arkham?” Hill questioned. “I might’ve seen something in the papers.” “Well, as you know, Gotham City lost one of its oldest citizens, Amadeus Arkham Jr., Warden of Arkham Asylum and owner of Arkham Island.” “Yes?” “His son, Doctor Jeremiah Arkham has disappeared.” “How does someone just… ‘Disappear’?” Dick asked. “The police are working on it, but that is the least of our problems. These riots are getting out of control,” Hill responded as he stood up from his chair and began to pace. “We’ve lost 11 guards, who knows what’s going to happen next.” “Have you tried adding more security?” Bruce inquired. “Of course we have, Bruce. That’s the first thing we tried,” Harvey explained. “I say we hire Doctor Hugo Strange to install some new technology in the asylum. But Hamilton here, he has a different plan.” Harvey instituted. “Well don’t leave us hanging, tell us Mister Mayor.” Dick implied. “Well, Bruce. How does Warden of Arkham Asylum sound to you?” Hamilton Hill smiled from ear to ear, that was until he saw the expression upon Bruce Wayne’s face. “You don’t seem pleased to hear the offer, son.” Bruce looked at Hill blankly, no smile, no frown. Just a blank stare. He finally spoke after what seemed like minutes. Conversations and Quotes *'Alfred Pennyworth': Mister Bruce, sir? It is 1:00. You should consider getting up. *'Bruce Wayne': Not now, Alfred. Lemme sleep a little long... ---- *'Dick Grayson': How does someone just... 'disappear'? ---- *'Calendar Man': Sorry, Tweety Bird! I guess today wasn't your day! Mwahaahhahha *'Batman': You.... you monster... ---- *'Calendar Man': I'll see you ALL this Memorial Day, hahahahahahaha! ---- *'Bruce Wayne': It was all my fault... I let him put that suit on.... I let him fight by my side... And I knew the risk!(flips over a desk as he speaks) ---- *'James Gordon': Quincy Sharpe as Warden? Sir, it must be a joke. *'Hamilton Hill': Do you not like Warden Sharpe? *'Gordon': *shivers* Just the sound of it.... ---- *'Johnathan Crane': Good morning, son. *'Dick Grayson': What... Father? *'Johnathan Crane': Don't question it. You know I am. ---- *'Wally Steeghs': Woah, check it out! Ninja stars! *'Angel Rojas': They're called 'shuriken', Steeghs. *'Wally Steeghs': Ooh, 'shriken'. How fancy! *'Angel Rojas': Not 'shriken', it's 'shu-ri-ken'. ---- The Trilogy Francis Ford Coppola did confirm that two more movies will follow the first. The third will be a prologue to the first two, showing Batman against one of his most famous villains, The Riddler. The second will feature the story of Nightwing after the death of Bruce Wayne and the villains Hush(Jason Stratham), Deadshot(Thomas Kretschmann) and Black Mask(James McAvoy).